Operation inspection of an emergency stopper equipped to an elevator system has been conducted to confirm that the emergency stopper operates normally by checking whether or not the driving sheave runs idle while the elevator car remains stationary when the elevator car is driven in the descending direction at a low speed under the condition that the rope holding mechanism kept in operation. (For example, refer to Patent Document 1)